


Fnaf-The Final Destination

by camharkness



Series: FNAF-Untold Loses [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camharkness/pseuds/camharkness
Summary: 12 years have passed since that dreadful night back at Freddy's. Kat's death still haunts Sarah to this day. after dropping off her daughter at her brother's house. she makes her way to baby's diner. to start off her new job. Something is following her. She can sense it.





	1. Deep Down

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE SECOND STORY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO GET LOCKED AS THE FIRST!!

12 years have past since what happened at Freddy's. The sun was starting to go down, Sarah is now 24 years old, she has a daughter she adopted named leaf, who is 9, has black skin, brown hair, one green eye one blue eye, wears a red jacket that used to belong to kat, black shirt, and blue jeans and blue light up sneakers. 

"You excited to go see uncle Cam again Leaf?" Sarah asked while she drove down the street, leaf was buckled in her car seat.

"YES! UNCLE CAM IS SO MUCH FUN TO HANG OUT WITH!" she yelled excitedly. She then stopped and looked at Sarah. "Mama?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"You're...gonna be ok right?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, as she got close to Cam's house.

"well... you said that you're leaving me with uncle cam because you have to do something dangerous. You're gonna come get me when you're all done right?" leaf asked, tears starting to stream from her eyes.

"I'm gonna do my best too, but. If I don't. Uncle cam will take good care of you." she whipped the tears from her eyes and parked in cam's driveway, they both got out and walked to the door, Sarah knocked and cam opened the door, cam is now 31. He's black hair is starting to turn gray, he has on a green jacket along with a black shirt and blue pants.

He gasped and hugged Sarah, Sarah hugged back. "Hey, Sarah!"

"Hey cam." he hugged back, then after a few seconds, she backed up. "I need you to watch leaf again. Please."

"Alright. Why?"

She whispered into cam's ear. "After leaf's heart treatment... I had to get a job at circus baby's diner to make enough money to pay for it. Don't tell her ok?" cam nodded.

"Be careful ok?"

"I'll do my best. Hey, cam... if I... die take care of leaf ok?" Sarah asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course I will..." cam said. Sarah hugged him, then hugged leaf and kissed her on her forehead.

"You be good for your uncle ok?" Sarah says, messing up her hair.

Leaf laughed "ok mama! See you in a few days!" she then ran inside with cam, Sarah walked to her car, started it up, and drove to the diner. By the time she got there, it was already 11:50 PM. She walked in and switched into her work uniform and went to the work elevator and it started to go down. A pad popped up in front of Sarah.

"Hello, new employee! we hope you enjoy your time working here! Please type your name into the tablet." A robot voice said. Sarah typed her name in. "hello Sarah Harkness." Sarah cringed at the sound of it missaying her last name. "Now, let's get to work." the elevator door opened. "Please crawl through the vent and we'll start your first day."

"Really? A vent? Even this place has budget cuts?" she sighed and crawled through the vent when she got out she gasped for air, Sarah has claustrophobia. She stood up and looked around.

"Let's check on fun time foxy, press the light button to check on her."

"Her? Foxy's a girl here?" she said, kinda confused, she pressed the button and saw foxy standing on her stage.

"Now, time to check on ballora."

Sarah went over and pressed the button, ballora wasn't on stage. "Huh? That's odd."

"Oh, ballora. It's bedtime. Not play time. Give her a controlled shock. Press the red button." the robot voice said.

"What!? You want me to shock a robot!? Really? Why don't I just take away her toast too! Just piss her off a lot! And I'm arguing with a robot." she pressed the red button and then turned on the light.

"Everyone is in their place. Crawl through the vent to check on circus baby."

"Ugh another vent!?" she stomped her feet, then crawled through the vent as fast as she could. She got to the other side and stood up. She saw the weird looking BB puppet hanging from the ceiling. "Honestly you look better like this fuckboy." she pressed the blue button, baby wasn't on her stage. "Not this again."

"Oh, baby. Now's not the time for hide and seek. Give her a controlled shock."

Sarah pressed the red button, but nothing happened.

"What? Already broken? Come on!" Sarah groaned with anger.

"Good. now check on her again"

Sarah pressed the blue button again. Baby still wasn't there.

She pressed the red button again, this time it shocked Sarah. Sarah just stared at the button. "Damn."

"Hm. something seems to wrong. We're gonna do a system restart. I'm gonna be offline tell it comes back on." the lights went off, Sarah pulled a small torch from her pocket and turned it on.

"I still hate the dark," she said.

"Hello? You're not him." a female voice said.

"Huh?" Sarah said shining the flashlight around.

"Hide under the desk. The person before you made a hiding spot there for everytime the power would go out."

Sarah crawled under the desk and pulled a little door over the entrance, she breathed slowly, from being in a small place. She saw an eye appeared in a hole in the door, she screamed and held the door shut. She struggled to keep it closed.

The thing flew open, but nothing was there. "It's safe now," the girl's voice said. "You can come out now. The power is about to come back on."

Sarah crawled out from the desk and looked around.

"That concludes everything you have to do tonight. Go home and get some well-deserved rest."

Sarah crawled back through the vents, as she crawled, she heard something follow her in the vents, but she didn't look back, when she got back to the elevator she pressed the up button. "This is easier than I thought it would be. Just a few more days."

As the lift hit the top, she walked out, picking up her clothing as she walked, she didn't stop walking, she didn't want to be there any more than she had to. She went right back to her car and started it. She drove down to a hotel, getting a room for the week. She went to her room and stretched. Falling back first onto her bed.

"This is nice" she looked over at the bed next to her. She saw an illusion of both her and kat jumping on the bed. Tears started to fall down her cheek.

"I miss you kat..." she sat up and turned on the telly. A show called the immortal and the Restless was on. She walked over to a small microwave that was in the room and put a bag of popcorn in, she sat on the bed watching the show while the popcorn popped. She got the popcorn out and ate it while the show played.

"This needs better butter." after she ate her popcorn and the soap opera ended she laid down under the blankets on the bed. "I hope that leaf is ok." she smiled. "She does well at Cam's house." she fell asleep quickly.


	2. Freddy and bonbon

As she went down the elevator, the pad popped back up again. "Hello,Sarah Harkness." Sarah cringed again. "Before we start. You can change the voice that i have to make things more comfortable." Sarah started to type in benedict Cumberbatch but the device messed up. "I see you're having trouble, here let me help you. Thank you for choosing angsty teen." 

Sarah made a loud sigh. The door opened.

"Crawl through the vent. Or not. Whatever."

Sarah cringed, by the voice and also the fact she had to crawl through the vent again. She crawled through as fast as she could, she stood up and looked around, going right to funtime foxy's panel.   
"You know what to do. Whatever."

She shined the light, foxy was there, she went to the other side and saw that ballora weren't there.

"Give ballora a controlled shock. Or don't."

Sarah rolled her blue eyes and she gave her a controlled shock before she could press the blue button the voice messed up.

"Great-great-great-"

"What the hell?" Sarah looked up, kinda scared,

"It seems that the voice system messed up. Original voice has been engaged. Crawl through the vent to funtime foxy's den."

The vent opened and Sarah crawled through.

"Funtime foxy likes to Rome her den a lot. You've been given a flash device to light up where you're going. But it does take a while for it to recharge so use it sparingly."

"Alright. This sucks. This is worse than working at McDonald's." she started to walk, her heart racing with each step she took. She froze when she heard metal feet banging against the hard ground in front of her. She stood still holding her breath tell the footsteps were far away. She started walking again tell she slammed into a door. "This must be the room." she walked in and flipped a switch which caused a light to turn on showing a fun time Freddy. "Whoa. freddy what did they do to you?"

"This is funtime Freddy and his puppet bonbon. You have to check to make sure that he's still in good condition to work."

"Why me? Why not I don't know someone whose job it is to take care of these dumb things. Because when I need a job done I get someone with a job to do that job! Wait. that is my job..." she sighed, pressing all of the buttons on his face in the way she's supposed to. When the faceplate opened she jumped and screamed covering her head.

"Now press the shut off button." she pressed it shortly after the robot voice said to. "There's one left, it's on bonbons nose. After you press it you can head home for the night." Sarah looked at Freddy's hand, bonbon was gone. Sarah froze and looked all over the place.

"Come here bonbon I got a carrot for you!" Sarah said, bonbon popped out from behind Freddy, she quickly pressed the button on his nose and sighed. "there. Done for the night." she turned around and started to walk back. "This day sucked. I'm sweaty, why is that room so hot?" she heard metal feet banging behind her, she broke into a sprint, but it was no use. Funtime foxy grabbed her, it's faceplate opened and it made a loud scream causing Sarah to pass out. She dropped Sarah to the ground, and something grabbed her dragging her to a different room.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. Hopefully."


	3. Spring Locks

Sarah opened her eyes, she froze when she realized that she was in a suit. "WHAT!?" she thought "NO NO! NOT LIKE THIS!" 

"Don't worry. I saved you. I had to hide you in this suit. Don't worry. I have the camera's pointed at you. They'll come and get you out soon. You'll have to keep the spring locks from going off. But ballora's little dancers like to play at night. Just shake them off."

Sarah held back tears, the thought of dying scared her. While she wanted to be with kat, she didn't want to leave her daughter. She moved in a way that let her press the spring locks, keeping them all down.

"Why does she want to save something like you?" a voice said. She recognized the voice, but it was twisted and mentally. "A small dumb kid like you. Oh, but how much you've grown." Sarah didn't say anything out of fear of getting killed. Whatever it was walked out of the room. Sarah felt something crawling on her, she shook them all off. She went back and forth dealing with each spring lock as fast as she could. After about 20 minutes a man ran in, opening the suit and pulled Sarah out, the second she got out every spring lock went off at once. Hearing them go off made her remember kat, kat's bloody body, the sound of the spring locks piercing her body. Her dead still body. All the tears that were shed. She started crying.

"Hey. hey, Sarah, it's ok." the man said. Sarah looked up and cried.

"Frank.... I'm not crying over nearly dying...."

"I know Sarah... it's about her isn't it...."

Sarah nodded and cried. Frank sighed. "Your arms are bleeding...."

Sarah looked at her arms and sighed. "I didn't even feel it..." frank pulled out a roll of bandages and started to wrap up Sarah's arms.

"How about you take tomorrow off...?" he asked. Sarah shook her head.

"I need the money..."

"I'm just worried, Sarah.... This was too close..."

Sarah used frank as a way to help herself up. "I'm fine.... The week is almost over anyway... frank... thank you..."

"No problem Sarah... please be careful..."

Sarah limped back to the elevator and went up, going straight to her apartment, laying on her bed and falling asleep instantly.


	4. Nightmares

Sarah was standing in Freddy's. She was 12 again. She walked around, the echoes from her shoes hitting the floor were loud. "Kat?" her voice echoed the same way. As she walked she managed to find her way back to the office, kat was sitting on the floor. Sarah sat next to her and grabbed her hand. Kat didn't say anything. The floor broke apart and they both fell. Sarah slammed against the ground, while kat landed in the nightmare suit. It slammed shut and sprung to life. Sarah stood up and grabbed her bat. "No...! No....!" nightmare ran at her swinging it's arms all over the place. She rolled out of the way. "Kat i'll save you this time! I promise!" nightmare punched her straight in the stomach, sending her through the wall. She stood up and looked at nightmare, watching it twitch, each twitch setting off a spring lock. Kat died slowly. Blood dripped from the suit. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" she ran at nightmare, trying so hard to break it open. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME AGAIN!" she knocked it to the ground. The ground turned black. Swallowing nightmare in a thing of darkness. She tried to grab it, but she couldn't get near it. Suddenly. Two yellow bunny hands grabbed her, and spun her around.

"Hahaha you're so useless Sarah!" the robotic human voice screamed at her. "You're a murderer like me!"

"NO! NO I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Sarah was crying, the bunny laughed, pulling off its mask. Sarah only saw herself.

Sarah sat up in her bed, screaming. She felt her cheek, feeling the tears. She put her hands into her face and cried. "I'm not like him......" she put her face into her knees. "Kat.... I miss you so much..... I'm so sorry...."


	5. Final Night

Sarah went down the elevator. Sighing. 

"Hello, Sarah Harkness. Since this is the last day of your first week. You get to choose between which of these brilliant things to take home with you. Exotic butters"

Sarah slammed her finger on that option. "Leaf would love those," she said. Her eyes were bloodshot. Sleep wasn't a thing Sarah could do anymore. The same nightmare played on repeat. She shook her head. She crawled through the vent. When she got out. She checked the lights. Seeing a person hung in both spots. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" she yelled. A robotic laugh came from behind her. And she spun around and looked at it. She froze seeing the broken down yellow suit.

"Hello blue. It's been a very long time," he said.

"Vincent!? How on earth are you alive!? I killed you!" Sarah yelled backing up.

"Don't call me that. That's not my name anymore. I'm spring trap! And remember when I said we were the same? This is my power. I can survive just about anything." he started laughing. "Oh. by the way. One of those is frank haha."

Sarah clenched her fists. "So...not only did you take kat from me.... But you took him to!?" she pulled a small sword out of her back and made it extend into a claymore. "IM GONNA MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD THIS TIME!!!!" she ran at him swing her sword at him. He just laughed and threw her through the window to funtime foxy's den. Funtime foxy grabbed her letting out a chuckle. Two kids formed behind her, make her drop Sarah. Sarah's eyes adjusted. "T-Tommy? Kat?" she asked standing up. They both smiled at her. Tears formed in her eyes. "I miss you guys so much."

"Don't worry Sarah! We're here for you!" kat said standing in a hero pose.

"G-d I miss your British accent..." spring trap vaulted over the window.

"Ugh you just don't die do you!?" he ran at her, kat and Tommy kept all of the robots at bay. Spring trap knocked Sarah's claymore out of her hands.

"Alright. Guess all of cam's training is gonna pay off." she put her hands up. Blocking all of his punches. They still hurt like hell each time they hit. But not as much as it could have. She kicked him to the ground. And started punching him in the head over and over, breaking the mask. "DIE DIE DIE!!!" she started to rip his head off.

"Hahaha. If I'm going down. I'm taking you with me." he laughed as the whole place caught on fire. Before she could pull his head off all the way, she fell over coughing.

"N-n-no....no....i can't die...." she tried to crawl to the elevator.

He slammed his hands into her legs, Sarah screamed in pain. "Oh no you don't. You're staying with me FOREVER!" Sarah managed to roll away from him. She grabbed her claymore.

"THIS IS FOR TOMMY! FRANK! AND KAT!" her eyes glowed, the sword shooting up with electricity. She slammed the sword into his head. He slouched over.

Kat and Tommy smiled as they faded away.

"Goodbye kat... tommy... frank.... sleep well..."

She felt wires wrap around her arms, breast, and chest. She looked up. Laughing insanely. Tears streaming down her face.

"I'm free"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final FNAF story i'm gonna write for a very long time. hope you enjoy it.


End file.
